February Writing Challenge: Amor
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y oneshots escritos como parte del reto "February Writing/Art Challenge: Love" publicado por rivendell101 en tumblr. Uno cada día, abarcando diferentes parejas de Yuri! On Ice. [En proceso]
1. Amor a primera vista

**Incluso mejor que en Hollywood.**

Las personas son capaces de sentir cuando alguien más es peligroso.

Posiblemente sea un instinto animal, enterrado bajo años de evolución.

…Quizá por esa misma razón no muchos le hacen caso y terminan involucrándose con seres humanos que resultan tóxicos para su alma y cuerpo.

Sin embargo, si se presta detenida atención a todo aquello que el inconsciente grita, también será posible escuchar cuando una voz diga "esta persona".

* * *

Para Viktor no fue como lo describen en las películas o novelas románticas (no es como que hubiera visto o leído muchas… O quizá sí, pero el mundo no tenía por qué enterarse de ello): No hubo fuegos artificiales, el cielo abriéndose, o coros celestiales que le hicieran decir sin error alguno que se había "enamorado".

Tampoco hubo una necesidad enfermiza de monopolizar al otro, queriendo convertirse en el mundo entero para él. No, no.

Eso sí, hubo mucha champaña de por medio. Y un tubo que pareció materializarse de la nada (seguramente, en base a la "magia" de Chris).

En realidad, fue muy simple. Y en retrospectiva, mucho mejor: Se topó con los ojos ajenos…. Y pudo leer cosas ahí que le interesaron. Que le generaron ganas de conocer más. Que provocaron su sonrisa.

"Curiosidad" sería un término válido. Pero lo que el patinador ruso no sabía, es que esa curiosidad fue impulsada por algo muy profundo dentro de sí que le gritó con fuerza _"Quiero conocer más de esta persona. Quiero saber qué le impulsa. Qué le hace reír. Qué le hace llorar. Qué le puede fortalecer. Qué cosas ama… Cómo ama"._

No, él no podía darse cuenta del mensaje que su propio inconsciente le quería hacer llegar, ocupado como estaba en el plano consciente de calmar el latido de su corazón.

Un corazón que hacia mucho no tenía ese ritmo, tan nervioso y exaltado. Inclusive bailar sobre la pista no le llenaba con la misma energía que antaño ocurría.

Por tanto, se sentía descolocado. Perdido, hasta cierto punto, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa situación: A esa sonrisa que inevitablemente se había formado en sus labios mientras bailaba de una manera que nunca había hecho sobre la pista de hielo, impulsado gracias al alcohol por un lado, y por el otro gracias al joven japonés que había perdido toda noción de la etiqueta y las convenciones sociales tras la ingesta de sólo Dios sabrá cuántas copas de champaña.

 _Bendita sea la champaña._

Viktor estaba acostumbrado a sonreír siempre: A las cámaras, a los fans, a otros concursantes. Siempre elegante, siempre amistoso… Siempre calculador. Sus gestos ya eran una parte de esa máscara llamada "Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente del patinaje" que había construido con la intención de mantenerse en soledad y alejar a otros seres humanos sin que estos notasen que no planeaba ser sincero con ellos.

Después de todo, era la única forma en que –consideraba- podía volverse verdaderamente fuerte.

Por tanto, ¡por supuesto que le desestabilizó el encontrarse riendo mientras bailaba en medio de un lugar donde no debía, en compañía de ese joven que se mostraba tan auténtico en ese momento!

Por supuesto que le generó curiosidad el que ese joven, con quien nunca había convivido, le sacara sonrisas sinceras tan fácilmente.

…Por supuesto que se encontró contemplando con fascinación los ojos brillantes del menor.

…Por supuesto que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, indicándole que estaba experimentando algo desconocido pero digno de vivirse.

Algo que en ese momento todavía no podía nombrar aunque lo intentase. No contaba con los conocimientos y experiencias necesarias para poder identificar lo que comenzó a surgir en su interior cuando escuchó las palabras "Be my coach, Viktor!".

No podía, y eso estaba bien.

No había razón para apresurarse.

La respuesta llegaría eventualmente en forma de sorpresas, platos de katsudon, pasos de baile, piruetas, saltos viajes en avión, conversaciones, festivales, promesas, desacuerdos, anillos, lágrimas y muchas otras vivencias que Viktor Nikiforov nunca hubiese podido vislumbrar ni en sus sueños más locos.

¿Lo más gracioso del asunto?

Yuri Katsuki, tampoco.

Pero estaba bien.

Porque entonces, ninguno de los dos dejaría de sorprenderse del vínculo que habían llegado a desarrollar entre ellos cuando el tiempo les dio la oportunidad. Cuando _ellos_ se dieron la oportunidad. Fuerte, noble y bello.

Vínculo que comenzó a gestarse cuando finalmente, y tras muchos años de Yuri admirando unilateralmente al Dios Viktor, ambos patinadores clavaron sus ojos en el otro… siendo únicamente lo que realmente eran: humanos.

Es cierto: en el momento fueron incapaces de identificar el sentimiento que nunca sería igual a ese que describen en las películas, los libros o las canciones.

Ese sentimiento que decidieron llamar "amor. Intangible, y sin embargo… más real que los anillos de oro que confirmaban su lazo a ojos de todo el mundo, y que con su brillo les recordaban todos los días lo maravilloso que era existir al mismo tiempo que el otro.

Al lado de alguien con quien sólo podían caminar en una dirección:

 _Hacia delante._


	2. Enamoramiento

**Shall we skate?**

Phichit se sentía confundido ante la presencia de Seung Gil. No era una personalidad con la que estuviese acostumbrado a tratar: un tanto sombrío, gruñón y aparentemente asocial.

Todo lo contrario a lo que él se consideraba: Mínimo, alguien amigable, dispuesto a convivir con todo tipo de personas…

Incluso si estas no estaban dispuestas a corresponder sus conversaciones.

– ¡Seung Gil, buenos días! – Todos los días, apenas iniciando el entrenamiento diario, el joven tailandés buscaba iniciar una conversación. Obtener un saludo. Algo.

Y todos los días, obtenía lo mismo a cambio.

Silencio. Pase de largo. Ignorada olímpica. Ni siquiera el mínimo contacto visual.

Al principio, creía que Seung Gil no le escuchaba a causa de los audífonos que sólo se quitaba mientras hablaba con Celestino, al menos mostrándose respetuoso frente al entrenador.

Pronto, Phichit notó que realmente la mayor parte del tiempo el coreano no escuchaba absolutamente nada: Sólo los llevaba puestos precisamente para evitar el contacto innecesario con otros seres humanos.

Cualquier otra persona se habría echado para atrás ante semejante agresividad.

No el veinteañero oriundo de Tailanda. Incluso se podría decir que ese rechazo era lo que le impulsaba a tratar todos los días de acercarse al silencioso coreano.

* * *

Había que empezar a tomar medidas más drásticas si Phichit quería al menos poder decir que era un conocido de Seung Gil.

Si al menos conseguía que su contemporáneo le respondiera los saludos, ya sería una gran ganancia. Sólo a partir de ese punto podría poner en marcha su plan de "volverse amigo de Seung Gil. (Y tomarnos selfies juntos)".

Si se trata de buscar información sobre otra persona, el internet es un gran aliado. Las redes sociales permiten un fácil acceso a los intereses, aspiraciones, recuerdos y demás datos personales que antes sólo se podrían conseguir mediante conversaciones. Y si bien Phichit prefería ese _antiguo_ método, no le quedó más opción que acceder a las cuentas de Seung Gil para obtener algo que le permitiese acercarse al otro. Música. Otra pasión además del patinaje. Comida. Cualquier cosa.

Fue una fotografía específica la que le dio la respuesta. Una que databa de la época anterior a que Seung Gil viajara al extranjero para estudiar bajo la tutela de Celestino.

 _Animales._

Específicamente, canes.

 _Vale,_ pensó Phichit, _esto servirá._ Sonrió para sí mientras contemplaba el Instagram de su compañero de pista, a la par que sus mascotas, tres adorables hámsters, trepaban por su cuerpo. Rio suavemente, en parte por las cosquillas que las diminutas patas le generaban sobre la piel, y también por la ilusión que le hacía finalmente tener algo con que iniciar un pequeño vínculo con Seung Gil.

* * *

Tras descubrir el amor del coreano por los perros, Seung Gil corrió al distrito comercial más cercano para conseguir un peluche en forma de husky siberiano. Evitó también tomarse foto con él (¡y le costó! Después de todo, era tan lindo…), puesto que si bien sabía que el coreano nunca había revisado su cuenta de Instagram ni por error, quería mantener la sorpresa lo más secreta posible.

…Bueno, sí se tomó una foto. Pero en su defensa, fue solamente para los ojos y goce de Yuri, quien la recibió con una gentil sonrisa y un suspiro, puesto que Phichit llevaba ya varios días enviándole mensajes similares: _"Hoy tampoco lo conseguí… ¡Pero seguramente mañana lo lograré!"._

¿Para qué son los mejores amigos a final de cuentas, si no es para soportar (o jalar las orejas, en dado caso) las decisiones sin fundamento e impulso más que el de la testarudez?

 _O estupidez._

Pero al joven tailandés de 20 años siempre le había gustado ir por caminos no convencionales, arriesgándose a ser llamado tonto. Después de todo, sólo se vive una vez, y si no daba lo mejor de si en todos los ámbitos de su existencia en el presente, nunca más podría revivir los días pasados.

Así que no le importó las miradas curiosas de la gente con quien se cruzó mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento cargando en sus brazos el gigantesco peluche.

Y menos le importaron aquellas que recibió por parte de su entrenador y compañeros al día siguiente, al iniciar el entrenamiento.

* * *

– ¡Buenos días, Seung Gil! – El único que no había reparado en Phichit o en su inusual carga, era el coreano, ensimismado como siempre en sus pensamientos y buscando evadir interacciones con otros mientras amarraba las agujetas de sus patines al borde de la pista. Y posiblemente la respuesta hubiera sido la misma de siempre –ninguna- si el tailandés no hubiese dejado caer sobre la cabeza del otro la suave –pero enorme- masa de tela, cabello sintético, hilo y botones.

Esto finalmente hizo que el de piel blanca, tras sujetar por reflejo la imitación de husky, levantase la vista, un mar de emociones reflejándose en sus ojos. Sorpresa. Confusión. Intriga. Susto.

Tras unos breves instantes que si bien aterraron al moreno pese a no demostrarlo, sonriendo tan brillantemente como sólo él podía hacerlo, Seung Gil dirigió sus ojos al tailandés.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Si bien quería sonar molesto, intimidante, las palabras le salieron más como un susurro. Una exhalación confundida.

– ¡Un regalo de bienvenida! – La alegría sincera teñía la voz de Phichit, pues de entrada el cauteloso joven no había hecho amago de devolverle el peluche.

– ¿…No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

– Bueno, es muy temprano para ser regalo de cumpleaños.

– En todo caso, no veo el mérito que darme un regalo puede dejarte. ¿Podrías explicarlo?

Ahora era Phichit el que se mostró confundido. – ¿Mérito? – Ladeó la cabeza, hizo un puchero, y se llevó un dedo a los labios en ademán pensativo. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué esperaba obtener al iniciar una conversación así con Seung Gil?

La respuesta, en realidad, era sencilla. Y ya la conocía. – ¡Quiero que seamos amigos!

Nuevamente, la extrañeza se dibujó en las facciones de su interlocutor, quién sólo pudo repetir una variación de la pregunta que antes ya había formulado. – Sigo sin encontrarle el mérito.

A esto, Phichit infló un poco las mejillas, haciendo un puchero, fingiendo indignación. – El mérito, beneficio, ventaja, o como quieras llamarle, es algo muy simple: Disfrutar.

Ciertamente, Seung Gil no esperaba esa respuesta. Lo que él había previsto, había sido ofender al veinteañero tailandés al punto de que este le arrebatase el sorpresivo regalo y nunca le volviese a dirigir la palabra.

Las acciones inesperadas provocaron que una extraña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios por un breve segundo.

Instante que hizo que el corazón de Phichit latiera con fuerza.

– Eres extraño. – Recuperando el tono intimidante y el aura distante, Seung Gil colocó a un lado de la pequeña maleta de deporte que siempre llevaba consigo el monumental peluche, antes de quitar los protectores a las cuchillas de sus patines y dirigirse a la pista.

Hizo el esfuerzo de no fijar la vista en Phichit. De verdad lo intentó. Pero le resultó muy difícil, considerando que el otro mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa amplia, casi cegadora.

Provocada por _haberle regalado un peluche. A él, Seung Gil. El autonombrado patinador asocial._

– ¡Phichit! – La voz de Celestino hizo eco en el recinto, llamando inmediatamente la atención del tailandés. – No sé tú, pero el Grand Prix no se va a ganar solo.

– Ugh. – Musitó Phichit para sí, sonriendo un tanto avergonzado mientras se apresuraba a ponerse los patines y guantes antes de entrar a la pista. – Debo perfeccionar mis cuádruples…

A partir de ese momento, Seung Gil tuvo dificultades para no fijarse en el desempeño del moreno. Le resultó difícil apartar los ojos del talento innato que demostraba el joven, pero también de la determinación y alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro y sus movimientos.

Tan diferente, pero a la vez, similar a él.

* * *

Al final del día, sólo quedaban los dos en la pista. No tenía mucho que Celestino se había ido, no sin antes pedirles que no se quedaran mucho tiempo más ahí, pues el exceso de trabajo podría dañar su salud.

Algo había notado Seung Gil mientras veía a Phichit repasar su coreografía una y otra vez. Y esto era que su compañero de generación no tendía a buscar maneras de salvar su puntaje en caso de fallar algún salto; muy por el contrario de él, que era capaz de realizar rápidamente cálculos nuevos que le permitiesen recuperarse durante la marcha.

– Chulanont. – En aquel espacio vacío, su voz resonó fuertemente, ocasionando que durante un segundo dudase de seguir hablando. Pero el menor ya estaba deslizándose hacia él, con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿No has considerado practicar para saber cómo recuperar puntos en caso de fallar los saltos?

A esta pregunta, el tailandés soltó una risita, y sin vacilar, tomó las dos manos del contrario, guiándolo hacia el centro de la pista, él deslizándose de espaldas como si el otro fuera un niño al que le enseñaría a patinar. – Seung Gil. Sé que debemos considerar el valor de todos los componentes durante la presentación, sin embargo… La interpretación es también algo importante. Y sobre todo en esta canción, ¡quiero concentrarme en transmitir el mensaje de lo divertido que puede ser el patinaje artístico! – Soltó un segundo las manos del coreano, para poder inclinar la parte superior de su tronco mientras colocaba una mano a la altura de su corazón y la otra detrás de su cuerpo, a la par que su rostro se mostraba solemne. – Permíteme mostrarte. – Y sonriendo, alzó la mirada para clavarla en Seung Gil mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia él. – Shall we skate?

* * *

Esa noche, estando cada uno intentando conciliar el sueño en sus respectivas camas, ambos pensarían en el momento que habían vivido juntos, lejos de la mirada de otras personas.

Durante ese tiempo, ambos se habían transformado en los personajes de la película que el tailandés tanto amaba. Habían dejado de ser Seung Gil y Phichit para transformarse en el príncipe y el patinador.

Y vaya que lo habían disfrutado.

Ambos, sin saberlo, habían encontrado lo que les faltaba. Es cierto, en ese momento, de lo único que estaban seguros, es de que querían repetir esa experiencia.

Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta que los latidos de su corazón, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el anhelo de seguir bailando juntos respondían al nombre de "amor".


	3. Limerencia (Infatuación)

**De ídolos y humanos.**

 _Maldita sea la globalización._

Bueno, no. No de verdad. A decir verdad, le agradecía. Y mucho. A través de cualquier medio que utilizase un monitor y conexión a internet podía alcanzar lugares que en otra época ni siquiera podría haber imaginado su existencia.

…Podía _conocer_ a alguien que ni siquiera se encontraba en el mismo hemisferio.

* * *

Todo había comenzado con el auge de las redes sociales. Si bien Guang Hong inicialmente no estaba interesado, _sonaba peligroso, después de todo,_ al poco tiempo le encontró gusto a todo el asunto. Al principio sólo las utilizaba para comunicarse con su limitado grupo de amigos, pero como casi todo buen chico nacido en los 90's (aún si casi le tocaba ya pertenecer al nuevo milenio), pronto se aventuró fuera de su zona de confort y comenzó a "tener contacto" con gente que ni siquiera se encontraba en su hemisferio.

Fue así como descubrió al músico mexicano-estadounidense Leo de la Iglesia.

Por azares del destino o hechos inevitables, uno de sus conocidos compartió una de las piezas originales del joven con raíces latinas en uno de sus perfiles, y al ver los comentarios tan positivos que recibía, Guang Hong se sintió impulsado a escucharla.

La canción se llamaba "Still Alive"… Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven chino sintió que de verdad estaba _vivo._ Tras dos minutos y diez segundos de música, sintió su corazón arder con algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Afortunadamente, desde pequeño había aprendido inglés, por lo que entender las letra no había sido la parte difícil:

Lo difícil vino cuando quiso escribir algo positivo al músico. Olvidó todo el vocabulario que conocía, la gramática también.

Es más, olvidó todo lo concerniente incluso a su lengua natal.

Durante más de una hora estuvo escribiendo y borrando todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, hasta que finalmente decidió optar por algo escueto pero sincero:

 _"Hi! Greetings from China. I think your music is beautiful, and I'm looking forward to your next pieces!"_

 _Ugh,_ pensó Guang Hong, _esto no es para nada bueno._

Nadie le habría reclamado si no hubiese escrito nada. Nadie podría saber siquiera que había estado escuchando la música de Leo. A nadie podría interesarle.

Pero él _necesitaba_ que el otro supiera.

Así que cuando horas después recibió una respuesta, también breve, su corazón se inundó en alegría.

Primero gritó, sorprendido. Luego cayó de espaldas sobre su cama, en la cual estaba sentado, revisando computadora y celular al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente después comenzó a rodar sobre sus sábanas, antes de incorporarse nuevamente y comenzar a gritar _internamente._ El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, el rostro se le había coloreado de una manera impresionante, y había comenzado a hiperventilar levemente.

 _Leo me respondió._

Pocas palabras, sí, pero esa no era la cuestión. Lo importante ahí era que de entre todas las personas que habían comentado al artista de 19 años, él había sido de las pocas que habían recibido respuesta.

(Porque sí, en efecto, _tenía_ que saber si el resto de internautas también habían recibido algún tipo de contestación).

A partir de entonces, Guang Hong se tomó muy en serio el rol de "fan". Seguía religiosamente cada actualización que el joven de tez morena publicase en cualquiera de sus redes sociales.

Por supuesto, había épocas en las que Leo no trabajaba en nuevas piezas, y eso le había enseñado al chino a desarrollar paciencia. Pronto se encontró sonriendo ante los pedacitos de información que obtenía de estados, fotografías, vídeos y demás que el estadounidense no dejaba de publicar jamás.

Con el pasar del tiempo, fue generando una especie de vínculo con el otro. Pasaron de comentarios breves a largas conversaciones. A intercambiar usuarios de skype para hablar en ámbitos "más privados". A pelear con la diferencia de horarios. A ser _amigos._

Pero lo cierto era, que Guang Hong sentía que la palabra "amistad" ya no era suficiente para describir los sentimientos que juraba tenía por el otro.

Tras la alegría inicial de poder entablar una relación con quien había llegado a considerar su ídolo, Guang Hong comenzó a albergar también tristeza.

Tener que despedirse de Leo le rompía el corazón, siempre. Mientras convivía con amigos y conocidos en su entorno inmediato, era inevitable que pensara en lo mucho que le gustaría que el otro estuviese ahí, con él, disfrutando de las mismas experiencias.

Era en esos momentos donde se encontraba maldiciendo y alabando al mismo tiempo las ventajas de la vida moderna.

…Tanto tiempo pasaba pensando en el otro, que no se dio cuenta que estaba creando una imagen incorrecta de Leo de la Iglesia.

No precisamente falsa, pero tampoco completa. Como los personajes planos que no necesariamente son malos (muchas veces son así porque de lo contrario no funcionarían correctamente dentro de sus historias), pero les faltan muchas dimensiones para poder considerarse redondos. Humanos.

Guang Hong se había "enamorado" de un ídolo sin defectos al que había decidido llamar Leo de la Iglesia.

…Pero no se le podía culpar. En lo absoluto. Después de todo, una de las desventajas de las redes sociales es que uno puede pretender ser quien desee. Sólo debe tener cuidado con lo que escribe, cómo lo escribe, con qué imágenes se acompaña. La comunicación en ese ámbito deja entonces de tener los errores que vuelven tan adorables las conversaciones frente a frente: Todo lo que el lenguaje corporal dice.

Y los dos se habían visto afectados por la carencia de esto.

Sin que Guang Hong lo supiera, Leo estaba comenzando a ahogarse en preocupaciones. No había podido clasificar para un importante concurso de música, y si bien procuraba esforzarse todos los días, le era inevitable sentirse agobiado por ello.

Es cierto, tenía amigos y mentores cercanos que estaban ahí para apoyarle, sin presionarlo. Pero el sonreír diariamente a Guang Hong, procurando no decepcionarlo, comenzaba a poder poco a poco con la que confianza que se tenía.

Empezó a creer que no merecía la admiración que el otro le profesaba.

 _"Yo no soy esa persona",_ solía pensar después de terminar alguna llamada con el asiático, mientras suspiraba.

 _¿Entonces, quién soy?_

 _No lo sé._

Y si bien Guang Hong se había transformado en alguien a quien definitivamente no quería decepcionar, también tenía en consideración a los fans que había reunido desde su "debut".

…Esa época le parecía lejana. Había comenzado a olvidar los sentimientos que le invadieron mientras componía, tocaba, cantaba y editaba. No sabía cómo recuperarlos, a pesar de que hubieran sido tan suyos en algún momento.

…Y probablemente no habría podido hacerlo, si no hubiera sido por un pequeño e inesperado regalo.

Guang Hong había esperado ansiosamente a que Leo se conectara. Desde que había tomado la decisión, su corazón estaba más inquieto que nunca: Parecía dispararse de manera errática constantemente, hasta el punto de casi resultarle doloroso.

Pero no por ello iba a echarse atrás.

Aunque si cayó de espaldas en cuanto su computadora sonó, avisándole que Leo estaba en línea.

Fue el asiático quien inició la llamada por vídeo.

– ¡Leo!

– ¡Guang Hong, hola! ¿Cómo estás?

La resolución de las cámaras integradas a sus computadoras era pésima, así que resultó imposible para ambos notar los mínimos cambios que había en sus rostros: Bajo los ojos de Leo ojeras habían comenzado a dibujarse, mientras que en las mejillas de Guang Hong el rubor comenzaba a expandirse.

– Bien, ehm… Sé que esto sonará repentino, pe-pero… hay algo que de verdad quiero mostrarte…

Leo sonrió ampliamente. _¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?_ El estadounidense de ascendencia mexicana ya estaba acostumbrado a que el otro le mostrase constantemente sus logros en distintos ámbitos, y esto siempre le había hecho alegrarse.

 _Al menos,_ pensaba, _uno de los dos no deja de esforzarse._

Pero ciertamente, no esperaba que las siguientes acciones del asiático fueran inspirar fuertemente y comenzar la canción que les había hecho conocerse.

"Still Alive".

Es cierto, quizá el tempo al que iba no era el mejor, y la pronunciación también le fallaba, pero Leo pudo ver todo el esfuerzo, la pasión y dedicación que Guang Hong había vertido para preparar esa presentación.

Esos sentimientos que estaba a punto de olvidar, su amigo los había capturado perfectamente.

Cuando la última nota se desvaneció de la boca de Guang Hong, Leo no pudo controlar las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin previo aviso.

Esto asustó al de tez pálida, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, habían hablado de muchas cosas agradables… pero nunca de sentimientos negativos, dudas, confusiones, temores.

Ver a Leo llorar rompió inmediatamente la imagen que Guang Hong había creado alrededor de él. Le había puesto casi a la altura de un Dios…

Y los dioses no lloran.

Pero eso no tenía que ser precisamente malo.

Un Leo humano… podría despertar sentimientos de verdadero amor en el inexperto Guang Hong.

* * *

 _Notas_ : En realidad batallé mucho con este concepto. Las definiciones que encontraba no eran muy positivas, y no quería escribir algo que no fuera positivo… Pero vi que también podía verse como el estado previo al verdadero amor, así que espero eso se pueda interpretar en este escrito~ Si no, lo siento mucho ;wwww;

También, la idea surgió porque escuché algunas piezas de ask-makeup-georgi en tumblr, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas (*´∀｀). Me inspiraron para este AU, donde un inocente Guang Hong va y se "enamora" de un músico mediante internet~ Espero que a partir de este momento su relación evolucione para mejor.

Ahora, bloqueo superado, a continuar con los días que me faltan ('・ω・')


	4. Enamorado (Lovestruck)

**Suficientemente idiota para desear ser amado.**

Emil no sabía cómo rayos comportarse cada vez que los ojos violetas de Mickey se cruzaban con los suyos. _¡Compórtate normal!_ Le gritaba la parte racional de su cerebro.

 _¿¡Y QUÉ ES NORMAL!?_ Respondía en pánico el resto de su mente.

Como nunca llegaba a una conclusión coherente, terminaba comportándose como un total idiota frente al italiano, al punto en que sus intenciones siempre eran confundidas completamente.

* * *

– ¡No dejaré que te acerques a Sara! – El checo ya se había acostumbrado a que casi todas sus interacciones con Michele terminasen de esa forma. Principalmente porque había comenzado a convivir bastante con la gemela de este con la intención de conocer un poco más sobre él.

Pero eso no quitaba que le rompiera el corazón que sus intentos de avance no fueran siquiera notados.

Emil suspiró antes de darle un fuerte sorbo a la bebida que había ordenado. Dejó caer pesadamente sobre la barra el vaso una vez lo hubo vaciado, suspirando. A su lado se encontraba la menor de los Crispino, sosteniendo elegantemente entre sus dedos una copa que aún contenía bastante líquido. Esta le palmeó la cabeza con su mano libre, sonriendo condescendientemente. Después de todo, ya sabía que las invitaciones de Emil para ir a bares equivalían a peticiones para escuchar sus lamentos en torno al amor no correspondido que albergaba.

– No sé qué hacer…

– Para empezar, podrías comenzar a invitarlo a él a acompañarte a beber. – Una risita suave. Ella sabía perfectamente bien que para el checo, eso aún resultaba completamente difícil, por no decir imposible. Y por eso le resultaba tan divertido molestarle.

– Me encantaría… Pero… agh… – Emil llevó una mano a su cabello, el que comenzó a revolver a la par que su desesperación crecía. – _No sé,_ su presencia es demasiado imponente, él es demasiado genial a pesar de su complejo de hermana menor es realmente impresionante…

– Lo impresionante aquí es que tú, la amabilidad encarnada, el amigable por excelencia, el ser humano más social que conozco, estés actuando como colegiala enamorada que no puede dirigir la palabra o mantener la mirada por más de medio segundo al chico que le gusta. ¿Me repites otra vez la edad que tienes?

Por lo bajo, el rubio musitó entre gruñidos. – Dieciocho…

– Ah, mira nada más. Después de todo _sí_ eres un colegial enamorado, al menos. – La risa de Sara ya no era para nada suave, y Emil agradeció eso.

Agradeció que le recordaran que estaba bien actuar como un idiota enamorado.

Cuando la joven Crispino notó que las facciones de su acompañante se habían relajado, dejó que simplemente una sonrisa quedase dibujada en su rostro. – No te quiebres mucho la cabeza, Emil. Sé que tienes miedo de parecer infantil frente a él, pero te aseguro, si te comportas como lo haces normalmente, tendrás éxito. Sobre todo si le expresas el cariño que llevas profesándole desde hace tanto tiempo ya.

– ¿No sería eso en realidad contraproducente? – Ojos de perrito. Confusión. _Miedo._ Vergüenza.

Sara negó con la cabeza. – No lo creo. Quizá si llegas de buenas a primeras y le dices "¡estoy enamorado de ti!" es probable que se asuste, pero… incluso ello, a la larga podría ser beneficioso. Mickey prefiere a las personas auténticas. – Sonrisa consoladora. Como una hermana mayor. – ¡Además, ya estoy harta de que piense que estás interesado en mí! Eres como el hermanito que nunca quise, qué horror.

– Debería… Intentarlo…

Emil no había llevado la cuenta de cuánto había bebido, pero los párpados comenzaron a cerrársele en contra de su voluntad. Antes de que pudiera bostezar o decir "tengo sueño", cayó completamente en la inconsciencia.

Le pareció oír la risa de Morfeo en sueños.

* * *

Cuando despertó, la cabeza le dolía. No de manera exagerada, pero si lo suficiente para que resultase su único punto de atención.

Así que al principio no notó los muebles que no eran suyos ni las sábanas que no olían a él.

Pero despertó de golpe cuando estiró una mano para intentar buscar su teléfono celular y sus dedos tropezaron con cabello suave.

 _Y corto._

Se incorporó rápidamente, mareándose un poco en el proceso. Una vez que el color negro asentado en su mirada se hubo disipado, enfocó sus ojos en la figura ajena a él, terror extendiéndose rápidamente por todas sus extremidades.

Ahí, dormitando a su lado profundamente y sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, estaba el mayor de los Crispino, inhalando y exhalando suavemente.

Un chirrido incomprensible que escapó de la garganta de Emil fue lo que le despertó.

– ¿Así es como pagas la amabilidad de otros? – Lo que pretendía ser un regaño hosco sonó maravillosamente dulce en los oídos del checo, principalmente porque nadie en este mundo es capaz de causar temor cuando habla arrastrando las palabras por culpa del sueño, y además es interrumpido a media frase por un bostezo.

– No, no es eso, sólo, ah, ¿no estoy seguro de qué está pasando…?

Frotándose los ojos para quitarse las lagañas en estos, Michele se incorporó. La verdadera amenaza comenzó a vislumbrarse a su alrededor como un aura maligna. – Sara me llamó en la noche. Me pidió que le ayudará a cargarte porque al parecer te habías quedado dormido. En el bar. Al cual habías ido. _Solamente_ con ella. – La pausa que el italiano hizo se le antojó extraordinariamente terrorífica a Emil. – Así que como alma bendita que soy, te traje a nuestra casa. A mi cuarto. LEJOS DE SARA.

Para es momento, Emil ya no sabía que era peor para su salud. Saber que había pasado _toda la noche_ al lado de la persona de quien estaba enamorada, o que dicha persona hubiese llegado a la peor conclusión y estuviera dispuesto a asesinarlo a sangre fría si se atrevía a mover un músculo. Por tanto, guardó silencio.

– Así que… ¿nada que decir a tu favor, eh? – Michele tronó sus nudillos, y el sonido retumbó en la habitación. – Procederé entonces.

– ¡Espera, espera, espera! – El checo lanzó sus manos hacia las ajenas, con la intención de detener a su interlocutor. – Mickey, si me dejas hablar un segundo…

– Nada de lo que digas hará que consienta en dejarte a Sara.

– ¡A eso me refiero! Si me dejas explicar, verás que todo es un malentendido…

– No veo de dónde, si es bastante claro que estás detrás de mi hermana menor…

– ¡Te equivocas, Mickey! – Habrá sido la adrenalina, habrá sido el miedo, habrá sido el amor que Emil albergaba. O quizá una combinación de las tres, pero su boca habló más rápido de lo que su intelecto pudo registrar lo que estaba diciendo. – Sí, aprecio a Sara muchísimo, es un gran amiga. ¡Pero no estoy enamorado de ella, si no de ti, Michele Crispino!

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre los dos hombres, quienes parecieron contener la respiración por lo que les pareció una eternidad.

Y el rubio estaba a punto de disculparse y decir que era una broma, cuando el rubor y las palabras ajenas le hicieron detenerse en seco.

– Entonces… ¿Todas esas veces… que no me mirabas fijamente, pero te comportabas amigable con Sara… Eran debido a… eso?

 _Oh, rayos. Lo había notado._

A Emil no le quedó más remedio que asentir. – En mi defensa… no quería que me vieras a los ojos y descubrieses mis sentimientos. – Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, y con sus manos cubrió su rostro. – Soy. Tan. Patético.

– Bueno, al menos eres consciente de ello. – El joven de dieciocho años no supo como interpretar aquella frase que había salido de los labios contrarios, así que decidió echar un vistazo a través de sus dedos.

Lo que vio le hizo tomar una decisión. Se incorporó, obligó al italiano a mirarlo directamente, y habló, buscando transmitir en ese momento toda la determinación que se había acumulado en su interior.. – Soy un tonto. Un completo idiota. Pero quiero ser amado por ti.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sara sonreía, satisfecha con su labor.


	5. Soulmates AU

**Con nadie más.**

Los anillos, durante mucho tiempo, han sido utilizados para representar la eternidad. Las personas los utilizan para comprometerse de por vida con algo, ya sea otro ser humano, una institución, alguna creencia.

Pero, ¿de dónde surgió originalmente esta costumbre?

De intentar recuperar algo en lo que un día se creyó.

Nadie lo recuerda, pero mucho tiempo atrás, cuando dos cuerpos compartían la misma alma, podían darse cuenta de que estaban frente a la presencia de otro porque en las manos derechas, en el dedo anular de cada quien, un pequeño círculo aparecería sin previo aviso.

Dicha imagen sería única para la pareja: Circular, sí, pero poseería diferentes diseños dependiendo qué tipo de almas fuesen. Conforme fuesen desarrollando su relación, la cual siempre sería de amor _puro_ , irían apareciendo detalles irrepetibles que describirían dicho vínculo de una manera que sólo los involucrados serían capaces de comprenderlo enteramente.

Por supuesto, esto también tenía su precio: La pérdida prematura del "alma gemela" provocaría sufrimiento indescriptible en quien quedase con vida.

Con el paso de los años y el surgimiento de pensamientos hedonistas, los humanos se enfocaron en satisfacer de manera inmediata sus necesidades físicas y emocionales. Dejaron de esperar por su "otra mitad", principalmente por miedo al dolor que vendría si esta desapareciera, y comenzaron a conformarse con cualquier promesa de alivio ofrecida en sus caminos.

Eventualmente, sólo pocos creían en el existir de un ser humano que les complementaría como ningún otro, en esa otra parte de su alma que residía en un cuerpo ajeno.

Y ellos fueron llamados idiotas. Soñadores, ingenuos y "con corazón de artistas"… pero siempre idiotas.

Idiotas que decidieron guardar en secreto que lo dicho por Platón referente a los tres sexos originales era más que sólo un mito.

* * *

 ** _De Viktor y Yuuri._**

Cuando Yuuri Katsuki, un estudiante universitario de 23 años conoció a Viktor Nikiforov, maestro en su escuela y mayor por 4 años, no prestó atención al diminuto "lazo" que se había dibujado en torno a su anular derecho. Era de un color prácticamente imperceptible, no notorio en su blanca piel.

(Y si lo vio en algún momento, pensó que simplemente era alguna marca dejada por elementos físicos externos a su cuerpo, restándole importancia.)

Viktor Nikiforov tampoco reparó en el leve cambio que su diestra presentaba.

En lo que sí reparó, fue en el arduo empeño que el joven japonés ponía para su materia.

Inevitablemente, cruzó esa barrera imaginaria que sólo se apoyaba por un escritorio para demostrar quién era el profesor y quién el alumno.

Comenzó como algo simple: Tutorías primero. Dudas sobre la clase que eran resultas en horarios no correspondientes a ello, pero siempre dentro de las instalaciones académicas.

Después encontraron gustos en común: Disfrutaban mirar las competencias de patinaje artístico y seguir el crecimiento de sus favoritos. Comenzaron a reunirse para conversar sobre las últimas presentaciones, luego a juntarse para verlas, y finalmente llegaron a un punto en que quedaban de verse para ir juntos a pistas de hielo.

Inevitablemente, fueron reduciendo distancias. Las preguntas y anécdotas poco a poco fueron volviéndose más íntimas. Salieron a relucir sueños del pasado e ilusiones para el futuro. Sus miedos y motivaciones. Qué les enfurecía, y qué les alegraba.

El contacto físico también cambió. Primero era prácticamente nulo, respetuoso. Luego comenzaron a caminar a menor distancia: De diez centímetros a 5. Luego, un brazo sobre los hombros, para proteger de coches o del frío. Posteriormente, abrazos. Tímidos al principio, después con mayor frecuencia.

Así que cuando llegó el momento del primer beso, se sintió natural.

Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que careciese de magia. Al contrario, en el momento en que los labios de ambos se encontraron, supieron en el fondo de su alma que acababan de nacer.

Sorpresa. El final de un anhelo que, sin saberlo, poseían.

Y la oportunidad de crear una historia como ninguna otra.

* * *

 ** _De Otabek y Yuri._**

Otabek, sentado en su lugar predilecto dentro de su cafetería usual no podía dejar de contemplar la figura del ruso de 15 años que trabajaba arduamente en una clínica veterinaria a tiempo parcial.

No le estaba acechando. Para nada. Había resultado una total coincidencia que el chico al que había ayudado en una pelea callejera días antes resultase trabajar al otro lado de la acera donde el kazajo solía pasar sus tiempos libres.

Pero el interés que había surgido en el joven de 18 años no era nada que pudiera dejarse de lado fácilmente.

Después de todo, el adolescente que respondía al nombre de "Yuri" era imposible de olvidar. Y su primer encuentro, también: Mientras recorría la ciudad en su motocicleta, Otabek había notado un altercado entre varios menores de edad. Un grupo grande, de aproximadamente 10 gentes, rodeaban el menudo cuerpo de un rubio.

Esto sorprendió a Otabek. Porque pese a la obvia superación numérica por parte de sus contrincantes, el más pequeño se mostraba completamente confiado. Incluso insolente. No parecía molestarle el hecho de que su físico se asemejase más al de una dulce niña que al de un adolescente en crecimiento.

Más tarde, el de dieciocho años confesaría que el impulso que le llevó a detenerse e intervenir se encontraba en la mirada de Yuri Plisetsky: Inolvidable, como la de un soldado.

Aunque, si se le preguntaba, el diría que no estaba seguro de que el otro necesitase refuerzos.

Fuerte, pero sumamente bello al moverse, como si de una coreografía se tratase. Esa fue la impresión que el mayor de los jóvenes unidos en medio de una pelea se llevó al ver a su compañero arremeter contra sus rivales.

Otabek estaba seguro de que nadie en el mundo podía compararse a esa figura elegante y poderosa.

Le gustaba sumirse en esos recuerdos de manera constante. Y a veces, como ese día, lo hacía tan profundamente que tardaba en darse cuenta que su puesto como "el observador" había sido usurpado.

– Beka.

Otra voz habría batallado para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Pero, ¿esa, específicamente? _Sin problema._

– Yura.

– ¿No te aburre esperar a que termine mi turno?

El mayor negó con la cabeza. – No, en lo absoluto. – Mientras el recién llegado se acomodaba en un asiento frente a Otabek, algo en la mano derecha de Yuri le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño a su amigo. – ¿Has tenido problemas con los animales?

– No realmente, me llevo bien con ellos… ¿por qué lo dices?

– Tu dedo anular derecho.

No hubo terminado de hablar el kazajo, cuando su interlocutor ya estaba levantando su diestra para examinarla. – Rayos, pareciera que algo me hubiera mordido… aunque se ve demasiado exacto… – Cruzando las piernas sobre su asiento, Yura cerró levemente los ojos con la intención de rememorar el día concienzudamente. De repente, volvió a abrirlos, y en ellos se veía un brillo infantil y alegre. – ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Ya me llevo bien con Michi! Era la única que se mostraba un poco recelosa… Pero hoy finalmente me dejó acariciarla. ¡Mira, mira, mira, mira! – En un rápido movimiento, sacó del bolsillo de la sudadera con estampado de tigre que estaba usando su teléfono móvil, y con la agilidad de quien ya está más que acostumbrado a manipular dicho artefacto, abrió una selección de imágenes en el carrete. – ¡Te dije que eventualmente, seríamos amigos!

Cuando Otabek recibió el celular de su amigo, no pudo evitar sonreír como hacía pocas veces. En parte porque le hacía feliz que Yuri estuviese tan alegre frente a ese suceso tan sencillo, y por otra debido a que las fotografías eran increíblemente dulces: En ellas se veía al rubio sosteniendo cuidadosamente en sus brazos a una gatita de color negro con una patita vendada y carente del ojo derecho. Sin embargo, era posible notar la confianza que existía entre los dos seres, pues Yura sonreía dulcemente y la felina se apoyaba desvergonzadamente sobre su cuerpo, como pidiéndole que la siguiera mimando.

– ¿¡A que no es la cosa más linda!?

– Sí, lo es.

Otabek no sabía si había respondido hablando de la gatita o de su amigo.

– ¡También tienes lastimado el dedo! – Fue la frase que le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro. Giró la muñeca, y con eso cambio su punto de enfoque de la pantalla a la mano que sostenía dicha pantalla.

– Es cierto.

– ¿Nos lo habremos hecho en la moto? Aunque es extraño que justamente ambos estén a la misma altura… ¿Te duele?

– En lo absoluto. ¿Y a ti, Yura?

– Tampoco.

– En ese caso, no hay problema. – El joven de dieciocho años estaba punto de olvidar todo el asunto por completo, cuando una nueva observación por parte del menor le hizo ver aquellas marcas bajo una nueva luz.

– Ahora que las veo con detenimiento… Se parecen. – Acortando la distancia entre ambos, Yuri se inclinó sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Con cuidado, pero con firmeza, el ruso colocó el aparato electrónico que Otabek aún sostenía sobre la mesa que ambos compartían, y coloco sus manos una junto a otra, costado con costado. – ¡Hacemos juego!

Otabek no supo por qué, pero esa última frase le llenó de inmensa alegría.

* * *

 ** _De Mila y Sara._**

Desde que tenía uso de la razón y podía recordar, Sara había utilizado un anillo grueso en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Se lo había dado su hermano gemelo, Michele, quien había leído en algún punto de su infancia un libro de cuentos de hadas donde mencionaban que aquellos que se encontraran con su alma gemela se verían marcados en dicho dedo de por vida.

Si bien al principio su hermano había hecho una rabieta al ver que ninguno de los dos portaba un diseño similar al narrado por el libro, pronto decidió "cambiar el destino a su voluntad".

Por ello regaló a su hermana menor un anillo que escogió cuidadosamente y que le costó varias mesadas.

A sus 22 años, dicho anillo continuaba trayéndole recuerdos dulces. Es cierto, era de material barato y un poco tosco, con algunas muescas que delataban todas las veces que se le había caído debido a que era muy grande para sus dedos infantiles.

 _¡Es para que puedas usarlo también cuando crezcas!_

Y eso había hecho.

Hasta ese día en que, viendo una presentación callejera en medio de una de las plazas más importantes de la ciudad, notó que el pequeño adorno había abandonado su mano.

No supo en qué momento se le había caído, lo reconocía. El espectáculo frente a sus ojos había dominado todos sus sentidos: Particularmente el desempeño de una joven acróbata pelirroja, que resaltaba entre sus acompañantes, le había hechizado.

La fiereza con que se movía, pero también la dulzura que acompañaba cada uno de sus movimientos resultaban encantadoras.

Con pesar, movió su mirar al suelo, donde esperaba encontrar pronto el anillo. Comenzó a deslizarse suavemente entre el resto del público, teniendo cuidado de evadir lo que pudiese terminar en golpes accidentales dirigidos a su persona. La música continuaba y los aplausos también, pero su recuerdo de la niñez no aparecía.

Pasó mucho tiempo sin hallarle. Ni siquiera notó cuando los cuerpos a su alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta que no quedaron en la zona algunos de los artistas y ella.

– Señorita, ¿es esto lo que busca? – Una voz alegre que le resultó familiar pese a no haberla escuchado nunca, le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo, para encontrarse con unos ojos dulcemente azules que la miraban amablemente.

Después de unos segundos perdida en la presencia ajena, Sara reparó en el pequeño objeto que la joven sujetaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha. – ¡Mi anillo!

– Sabía que era de usted. – La sonrisa se volvió más amplia, y, _por Dios, ¿qué tan encantadora puede ser una persona?_ – Cuando dejó de disfrutar la puesta en escena, noté que parecía buscar algo. Y encontré esto, que entra dentro de la descripción de "algo".

A Sara le llevó otros segundos encontrar nuevamente las palabras. Cuando recordó cómo se acomodaban las palabras una tras otra para lograr que tuvieran sentido, optó por algo simple. – Muchas gracias… – Intentando que sus pasos fueran firmes, disminuyó el breve espacio que quedaba entre los cuerpos femeninos, estirando la mano derecha para recibir el anillo que se le ofrecía.

Casi imperceptiblemente, la sonrisa de la desconocida adquirió un matiz diferente. Más dulce. – No hay de qué. Pero… ¿puedo pedirle un pequeño favor a cambio? – La pelirroja colocó la pieza de joyería en la palma ajena, pero no lo soltó.

– ¿Dime?

– Úselo en su mano izquierda. – La mirada de confusión que Sara le dirigió, hizo que la acróbata soltase una risita. – No querrá olvidar que hoy conoció a su alma gemela.

Estas palabras inmediatamente hicieron que recuerdos del pasado distante acudieran a la de tez morena, y contempló con ojos abiertos los dedos de ambas, que aún seguían bastante cerca.

Una especie de lazo se había dibujado en torno a ellos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo, la mano ajena desapareció, y con ella su dueña: Esta se había alejado, entre risitas y haciendo piruetas, hacia el grupo que la esperaba.

– ¡Por cierto! – Gritó la joven de cabello de fuego a la distancia. – ¡Tu alma gemela se llama Mila!

Sonriendo, Sara colocó sus manos en torno a su boca, con el fin de ampliar el sonido que saldría de esta. – ¡La tuya, Sara!

Ninguna alcanzó a notar que tras este último intercambio de palabras, el rostro de ambas había ganado una luz diferente.

 _Bueno, Mickey dijo que no me entregaría a ningún hombre,_ fue el pensamiento juguetón que se instaló en su mente mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar.

 _Espero que se sigan presentando mañana._

* * *

 ** _De Viktor y Yuuri ~50 años después~_**

Las voces de niños inundaban la casa. Ocasionalmente había risas, y con cada nota, Yuuri no podía evitar más que sentirse bendecido.

El tiempo había pasado. Su piel se había arrugado, su cabello encanecido. Pero su sonrisa no se había desvanecido.

Mientras observaba a su familia jugar en el amplio jardín, una niña de 4 años de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina, la más callada de todos, se acercó a él, fascinada por el brillo que emitía el anillo dorado que llevaba en la mano derecha. Alzó las manos hacia el mayor, y este, haciendo caso omiso de su edad, la levantó en sus brazos.

– Abuelito, ¿nunca te quitas ese anillo?

La sonrisa que ahora se dibujó en su rostro, irradiaba amor. – Casi nunca, cariño.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Has escuchado hablar de las armaduras?

La infante negó con la cabeza.

– Las armaduras son un tipo de ropa especial que la gente antes usaba para protegerse, cuando tenían que pelear.

La mirada que la chiquilla le dirigió le indicó a Yuuri que no estaba comprendiendo por dónde iba el asunto.

– Este anillo, mi vida, es como armadura. Protege lo que está debajo de él.

Con estas palabras, los ojos inocentes brillaron, asombrados. – ¿Qué protege?

– Un secreto que tu abuelo Vitya y yo tenemos.

– Y que comprenderás cuando tengas la edad de tu papá. – Una voz dulce resonó en los oídos del japonés, y pronto tanto él como su nieta se vieron envueltos en el abrazo del aludido.

– Si llego a ser tan alta como papi… ¿Me contarán el secreto?

– Así es, mi amor. – El ruso depositó un suave beso en la frente infantil que hizo a la pequeña soltar una risita de pura alegría. – Y estoy seguro que lo harás. Eres tan fuerte como él.

La niña entonces volvió a sonreír, e hizo ademanes para que Yuuri la volviese a depositar en el suelo. Los abrazó rápidamente, antes de dirigirse corriendo a donde hermanos, primos, tíos y padres le esperaban para continuar jugando.

Los mayores quedaron de pie, contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, bajo su techo.

Inevitablemente, sentían ganas de llorar.

– Me alegra compartir este secreto contigo, Yuuri.

Yuuri dejó caer suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja, mientras entrelazaba su mano derecha con la ajena. – A mi también, Vitya.

El brillo que la luz del sol arrancaba de sus anillos de matrimonio no podía comparársele al que ellos mismos irradiaban.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Sólo puedo decir que... estoy muriendo de felicidad porque Kubo-sensei ha confirmado que Viktor y Yuri son almas gemelas.

Puedo morir en paz. -se larga llorando dichosamente-


	6. Amor cortés (AU Medieval)

**Y jurar.**

Había captado los ojos ajenos durante una justa. Los únicos que realmente le parecieron dignos de recalcarse.

Bajo el yelmo que cubría su rostro, Leo había percibido en la distancia una presencia como ninguna otra. Pese a las rejillas del visor, pudo mirar fijamente una figura que se le antojó angelical: Complexión delgada, piel blanca donde resaltaban unas delicadas pecas que sólo conferían mayor dulzura al rostro.

Cabello castaño claro y corto…

 _Un momento, ¿¡corto!?_

A quien originalmente el caballero perteneciente a la familia De La Iglesia creyó una hija de la nobleza, resultó realmente ser un _hijo de la nobleza._

El rostro le había desconcertado, pero las ropas no mentían. Si bien el diseño lucía más propio de algo que una joven utilizaría, en el muchacho exacerbaba su natural elegancia.

Leo no quería, pero no pudo evitar más que pensar que aquella figura era la flor más hermosa de todo el reino.

 _Menos mal los pensamientos no son compartidos._

Los vítores de la multitud le devolvieron a la realidad. Era su turno, y cualquier tipo de distracción podría resultar fatal.

Quizá este no fuera un campo de batalla, pero su constante participación en peleas había desarrollado en él una alerta constante.

Después de todo, aún existían muchas cosas en el mundo que le gustaría conocer y disfrutar.

Fijó la vista en su oponente, y se dispuso a iniciar.

* * *

Había salido victorioso, como siempre. Y eso le había provocado sonreír, sin duda alguna. No importaba qué tantas veces sobreviviera, nunca dejaba de sentirse feliz: De admirar la belleza que el mundo aún tenía para mostrarle.

Tras bajar de su caballo, se deshizo del visor que ocultaba su personalidad. Hizo una leve reverencia, antes llevar su mano derecha frente a él, y persignarse. Inmediatamente, recibió aplausos y el favor de diversas damas que se encontraban encandiladas con su presencia. Dirigió una nueva sonrisa a su audiencia, y nuevamente sintió un mirar en particular.

 _Ahí está._

Entre la gente que no dejaba de aplaudir, maravillada, el joven de adorables facciones mostraba los ojos más brillantes.

Quizá era quien también mostraba mayor entusiasmo.

* * *

Dentro de la carpa que se había montado para fungir como su vestidor personal, el caballero De la Iglesia comenzó a desprenderse de aquellas partes de su atuendo que ya no requería, ayudado por su sirviente más leal.

Un murmullo proveniente del exterior le hizo alzar la mirada en dirección a la entrada del improvisado recinto, por donde instantes después una silueta que ya le resultaba inconfundible entró.

– Mi nombre es Guang Hong de la casa Ji. Como parte de las tradiciones desde día de nuestros ancestros, es mi deber convertirme en el siguiente caballero de la familia Ji. He estado buscando posibles mentores, pero vos, Leo de la Iglesia, ha sido el único que parece poseer las cualidades necesarias que os permitiréis apoyarme en mi tarea de mantener el honor de mi nombre familiar.

La voz del joven había sonado serena y determinada pese al matiz dulce que parecía serle innato. Y si bien Leo había sentido el impulso de hincarse y acceder inmediatamente a llevar esa tarea, también le invadió el terror.

¿Cómo podría dejar que tanta delicadeza blandiese aceros en contra de enemigos?

– Si hay dudas que aquejen su corazón, mi noble caballero, permitidme que os demuestre mi valía como espadachín una vez nos encontremos en el campo de práctica. Veréis que mi exterior esconde mucho más de lo que muestra.

 _Quiero protegerle._

No porque dudase de las capacidades del otro: Bien era sabido que todos los varones de las familias importantes en el reino recibían entrenamiento en el arte de la guerra desde muy pequeños. Pero… Si podía evitar que la inocencia que había visto en el mirar ajeno se mantuviese intacta, entonces se daría por bien servido.

Leo ya no dudó en inclinarse frente a la persona que, como se juró silenciosamente en el momento, protegería hasta su último aliento.

Aún si no era parte del acuerdo.

– A vuestro servicio, mi Señor. Mi espada es vuestra para que vos dispongáis de ella a vuestra merced.


	7. Storge (Amor familiar)

**Hogar.**

 ** _De Hiroko Katsuki._**

Cada vez que Hiroko veía los ojos café de su hijo menor, recordaba cuando le sostuvo en brazos por vez primera.

Dicen que las mujeres no aprenden del dolor: Son las únicas que pueden atreverse a volver a sufrir todo lo que el embarazo y la lactancia conlleva tantas veces como les plazca.

Pero no es que Hiroko disfrutase sufrir: Lo que realmente amaba, era aquella recompensa que sólo podía verse en la sonrisa de su hijo.

Y debido a que ella no gozaba de la tristeza, su alma tendía a agitarse cada vez que lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de Yuri, o peor aún, cuando las sonrisas que mostraba no tenían vida.

Ella era capaz de notar todo esto, puesto que siempre había observado hasta el mínimo cambio en los gestos de sus niños.

Conforme Yuri crecía, Hiroko comenzó a sentir esa distancia que inevitablemente se desarrolla cuando los hijos empiezan a intentar descifrar su lugar en el mundo. Sabía que su participación en la vida de este se vería reducida, sobre todo por la decisión del menor de sus hijos de entrenar lejos del hogar.

Después de todo, es parte de lo que implica crecer, y ella lo aceptó con gusto, porque no había nada que le hiciera más feliz que ver a los tesoros de su existencia formar sus propios caminos.

Eso no implicó que dejase de preocuparse por la alimentación, las horas de sueño, la carga de trabajo y la salud en general del menor de los Katsuki.

Tampoco evitó que siguiera religiosamente la temporada de patinaje artístico pese a no tener conocimientos básicos del tema. Lo único que necesitaba saber, era que su niño se había esforzado para llegar ahí.

Y a ella realmente le gustaba intentar comprender el mundo que Yuri había creado para él.

Si bien la distancia le impedía ver de manera directa los pequeños cambios que irían consolidando a Yuri como persona, ella seguía siendo quien mejor le conocería aunque mil años pasasen.

Después de todo, ya le amaba desde mucho antes de conocerle. Y ese amor le había llevado a protegerle, educarle, vigilarle e instruirle lo mejor que pudo.

No había guía para ser madre. Pero cada vez que veía a Yuri, su corazón gritaba con amor "está bien".

Ese sentimiento era el que quería transmitirle a su pequeño siempre. En las victorias y en las derrotas.

Por eso, procuraba llenar el katsudon que le preparaba con ese mensaje.

"Has hecho bien, Yuri".

* * *

 ** _De Toshiya Katsuki._**

Él siempre había sido un hombre sonriente. Amable y con facilidad para convivir con otros.

Cuando se casó con Hiroko, creyó haber alcanzado la felicidad máxima.

Dios, cuán equivocado había estado.

Un nuevo tipo de felicidad se manifestó cuando tocó a la recién nacida Mari por primera vez. Su niña. Su princesa.

Y este se multiplicó cuando su pequeño campeón nació.

Al principio, había esperado que se interesase en el soccer. Pero cuando vio lo que lograba hacer sobre la pista de hielo tras poner su corazón ahí, no le importó.

Decidió que también le gustaba el patinaje artístico aunque no lo comprendiera mucho.

Después de todo, nada que hiciera brillar a su hijo podía ser negativo.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró viendo cada vez más competencias que partidos. Y si en otra época no se hubiese perdido ninguno donde su equipo favorito jugase, con el ingreso de Yuri a ese mundo se vio dándole prioridad a las competencias donde él bailaba aunque fuera el mismo día de un torneo importante.

Perdió amigos en el proceso, pero no lo notó.

Lo único que podía notar era el crecimiento que su hijo menor mostraba en todos los ámbitos posibles, situación que siempre le hacía gritar desde el fondo de su corazón "¡ese es mi hijo!".

Y no porque Yuri debía sentirse agradecido de ser su hijo.

Más bien, Toshiya se consideraba infinitamente bendecido de ser el padre de Yuri Katsuki.

Podía decir sin lugar a dudas que su mayor logro era haber contribuido al nacimiento de sus hijos. Si le preguntaban por su tesoro más valioso, ni siquiera pensaría en mencionar los artículos coleccionables que había reunido al paso de los años.

No, no. Él tenía, además de su esposa, dos tesoros llamados Mari y Yuri.

Dos joyas que, deseaba no tan secretamente, pudiesen ser valoradas como merecían.

 _Y que Dios proteja a Viktor si se atreve a herirlo._

* * *

 ** _De Mari Katsuki._**

Cuando Yuri nació, Mari lloró.

Pero no de tristeza porque le hubiesen desplazado su lugar como la bebé de la familia: Sus lágrimas eran totalmente de alegría. En su corazón infantil había deseado un hermanito al cual proteger, y ese 29 de noviembre su deseo se transformó en realidad: Y mayor fue su dicha, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del recién nacido y este sonrió de una manera tan pura e inmaculada que Mari, con sólo 7 años de edad, juró silenciosamente que protegería esa sonrisa para siempre.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, fue olvidando que se hizo esa promesa cuando niña.

Sin embargo, esto no implicaba que sus acciones dejasen de respetar esa línea de pensamiento: Muy por el contrario, cada día su pequeño hermano hacía cosas que sólo provocaban que su amor y preocupación crecieran en partes iguales.

Cuando Yuri se cayó por primera vez al intentar caminar sobre la pista de hielo y se lastimó, fue ella quien lo llevó en su espalda hasta la casa.

Cuando Nishigori molestaba a Yuri, ella molestaba a Nishigori.

Cuando Yuri decidió que quería tener un poodle, fue ella quien le llevó al refugio animal.

Cuando Yuri quiso comprar posters de Viktor, fue ella quien le regaló los dos primeros.

Cuando los patines de Yuri se desgastaron, ella puso de su mesada para comprarle unos nuevos.

Cuando Yuri dijo que quería ser patinador profesional, fue la primera en felicitarlo.

…Cuando Yuri se mudó a Detroit para entrenar, Mari lloró todas las noches en silencio durante un mes.

Cuando Yuri falló su primera Final del Grand Prix, a Mari le habría gustado estar a su lado para abrazarlo.

Cuando Yuri volvió a Hasetsu, Mari quería ayudarle a retomar su camino.

Cuando Viktor decidió tomar bajo su cuidado a Yuri, Mari supo que podía dejar a su precioso hermano menor en las manos del ruso.

Cuando Yuri ganó plata en su segunda Final del Grand Prix, Mari lloró con la misma alegría que le había embargado cuando su hermanito bebé llegó a su casa hacia tantos años atrás.

Cuando vio a Yuri y Viktor sonreírse, supo que todo había valido la pena.


	8. Puppy love

**Ojalá, algún día.**

Cuando Kenjiro Minami vio a Yuri Katsuki patinar por primera vez, fue conmovido hasta el último recoveco de su existencia.

En ese momento no comprendió por qué sus mejillas se sonrosaron, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y quiso saber más de su compatriota mayor.

En su corazón inocente, decidió comenzar a imitarle. A intentar alcanzarle. A definitivamente, patinar en la misma pista que él.

No porque Yuri fuera perfecto. Al contrario, su patinaje aún tenía errores que pulir y saltos que lograr, pero eso formaba parte de su encanto. Su estilo era _humano…_ y sumamente cautivador.

Cuando Minami venció a Yuri por primera vez en las nacionales, no sintió la alegría esperada de un campeón.

Al contrario, preocupación le embargó. La interpretación estaba llena de negativos sentimientos que se manifestaban con fuerza en cada paso y salto.

Minami supo que esa victoria no contaba nada si el contrincante no se encontraba en buena forma. ¿Pero qué podría hacer por Yuri, si no verlo desde la distancia?

No eran amigos. Ni siquiera conocidos, pese a que el joven conocía toda la información disponible al público (y otras cosas no tan públicas, pero de eso _nadie tiene que enterarse_ ), así que intentar hablar con él estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

Sólo podía rezar porque la persona que más admiraba encontrase pronto la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante.

Esa fuerza que Minami ya había podido vislumbrar en forma de breves destellos cada vez que el mayor realizaba movimientos, piruetas, saltos.

* * *

 _De acuerdo,_ reconocía para sí Minami, _sé que desee que Yuri notara su propia fuerza. Y de verdad me hace feliz verlo tan radiante, pero…_

Viktor se inclinó hacia Yuri para rodearle con los brazos, a lo que el japonés correspondió.

 _¡No me refería a esto!_

Su corazón se había dividido en dos facciones diferentes. La primera, llena de alegría de ver la fortaleza que Yuri siempre había escondido tras una barrera de baja autoestima.

La segunda, llena de celos hacia Viktor Nikiforov.

Le agradecía, sí. Y mucho. Sin su existencia, posiblemente nunca habría cruzado caminos con Yuri, y su vida sin la presencia de mayor era algo en que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar.

Seguramente, el lugar donde se encontraba parado sería uno completamente distinto si el patinaje de Yuri hubiese faltado en su vida.

Ocupado como estaba en sus pensamientos, apenas pudo notar que su ídolo volteaba y caminaba en dirección hacia él en ese momento mientras sonreía. – Minami.

Todo vestigio de celos desapareció en ese momento. – ¡Yuri! ¿Qu-qu-qué ocurre?

¿Algún día dejaría de tartamudear al hablar con el otro japonés? Sólo Dios sabía.

– Quería agradecerte.

 _¿Agradecerme? ¿A mí? ¿¡Por qué!?_

La risa suave que escapó de los labios del mayor le demostró a Minami que sus pensamientos eran más que visibles en sus ojos. – Sé que esto sonará raro… – Ahora fue el turno de Yuri de tartamudear un poco. – Pero creíste en mí cuando yo no lo hacía. Al principio, lo cierto es que me molestaba recibir tu admiración… Yo no me consideraba merecedor de ella.

Por supuesto, Minami tenía que refutar esa idea. – ¡Eso no es…!

– Cierto. – Ahora fue el turno de Yuri de interrumpir al otro. – Pero en ese tiempo yo así lo creía. Y por eso llegué a tratarte de manera tan fría… Con la intención de que pudieras comprender que tu admiración estaba malgastada en mí. Pero incluso así… no dejaste de hacerlo. Y por eso te agradezco, Minami.

El menor negó con la cabeza fuertemente. – ¡No tienes nada que agradecerme! Al contrario, soy yo quien debe hacerlo… Si no hubiera sido por ti… Yo no habría llegado tan lejos… Me habría rendido mucho antes y… – Conforme hablaba, su volumen iba disminuyendo, hasta llegar a un punto en que se transformó en un murmullo avergonzado.

– Minami. – La voz del otro provocó que alzase la mirada que poco a poco había dirigido al suelo, para ser recibido con un leve golpecito en la frente. – Gracias.

– Yu-Yuri…. – El rubio se vio envuelto por todas las emociones que había cargado desde que vio al mayor patinar por primera vez, así que se lanzó contra el cuerpo ajeno para abrazarle.

Debido a la diferencia en estaturas, su rostro quedó a la altura del pecho del otro, y su postura general recordaba a un cachorrito aferrándose a su amo. Esto sólo provocó una nueva risa en Yuri, quien con cariño correspondió, recordando aquella época en que él también salió adelante gracias a la admiración que profesaba por otro ser humano.

Por su parte, Minami se limitó a disfrutar ese breve momento de dicha que mandó su corazón hacia el cielo y provocó que rubor subiera hasta sus orejas.

 _Vale, pues. Esto está bien._


	9. Philia (Amor entre amigos)

**Mientras nos deshagamos del cadáver...**

Yuuko no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recibía un mensaje de Yurio.

A muchos les sorprendería lo cálido que podía llegar a ser el joven ruso a través de sus mensajes, considerando la fachada que se había ocupado de construir como "el tigre de hielo ruso".

Le llamaban "el hada rusa" a sus espaldas, pero principalmente por la belleza que mostraba al deslizarse sobre el hielo.

 _Si supieran…_

A pesar de la máscara que había construido con el fin de alcanzar la cima del mundo del patinaje artístico, Yurio sólo era un adolescente. Pero era el primero en olvidarlo.

Por eso Yuuko quiso acercarse más a él, en un principio guiada por su instinto maternal.

Pronto decidió quedarse a su lado, pero ya no como madre.

Sino como amiga.

Cierto, sus edades eran bastante distantes, pero Yuuko no le prestó atención a ello: prefirió concentrarse en los mensajes que el ruso enviaba constantemente después de retornar a su país natal.

Las conversaciones más banales se volvieron preciadas. Reía cada vez que el más pequeño se quejaba de Yakov y Lilia, o le contaba sobre cómo Mila y Georgi le exasperaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la memoria celular de Yuuko se hubiese llenado de fotografías que tenían a Yurio como protagonista, y aunque ya había creado un respaldo en su computadora, no se animaba a eliminarlas.

Después de todo, eran parte de su alegría cotidiana. Eran aquellas tomas que junto a las fotografías con su esposo e hijas, le recordaban todos los días sobre lo valiosa que era la vida.

Prefería borrar aplicaciones del banco antes que todo su archivo fotográfico.

* * *

Si bien Yuuko no fue de las primeras personas en enterarse del "secuestro" del hada rusa llevado a cabo por el héroe kazajo, si fue la primera en ponerse en contacto con él y ser informada de la realidad de todo el acontecimiento.

Sobre todo porque ella era la única a quien el ruso podía pedir consejos sobre cómo hacer amigos.

Rubor cubría las mejillas del menor mientras escribía, borraba, y volvía a escribir un mensaje dirigido a su amiga japonesa. ¿El contenido? Básicamente, súplicas desesperadas de consejos relacionados a la amistad.

 _"¿Cómo rayos debo comportarme con un amigo?"_ Era la idea principal.

La mayor no pudo evitar soltar una risita una vez recibió el mensaje que tenía un formato más formal de lo que usualmente manejaba el ruso, pidiendo desesperadamente tips para poder volverse cercano a una persona específica.

 _Ah,_ pensó Yuuko, _debe ser una gran persona._ Se emocionó, no podía negarlo. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Yurio se atrevía a llamar "amigo" a alguien además de ella. Sí, era notorio el cariño que profesaba (muy a su manera única) hacia sus compatriotas, y no cabía duda que adoraba a su abuelo de una manera especial, pero Otabek era la primera persona que había preguntado directamente "¿Quieres ser mi amigo, o no?", lo que confería cierto grado de novedad.

Y que Yurio preguntase cómo ser más amable en vez de actuar ferozmente, como tendía a hacer, llenaba el corazón de la japonesa con deseos de apoyarle hasta el final del mundo _._

– _Primero que nada,_ – respondió ella – _no te quiebres la cabeza con eso. Una amistad verdadera no se trata de buscar "cómo" comportarte, sino ser tú mismo en todo momento, aunque sea cliché._

– _…¿Y si no le gusta mi verdadero "yo"?_

– _En primera, dudo que eso ocurra. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Qué tienes la mirada inolvidable de un soldado? Creo que ha visto ya parte de tu verdadero ser. En segunda… Si el caso llegara a darse donde no le agrades por quien verdaderamente eres, entonces NO VALE LA PENA Y SERÉ YO QUIEN LE CORTE LA CABEZA._

Yurio rió para sí al leer ese último mensaje, cargado de simples palabras que serenaron su inquieto corazón.

 _Tiene razón._

– _Verte cortar cabezas sería divertido._

– _Siempre y cuando me ayudes a desaparecer el cuerpo después._

– _…Prepara katsudon y tenemos un trato._

– _Hecho._ _Y no olvides reportar continuamente los avances. NECESITO SABER CÓMO SE MUEVE TODO._

 _Por supuesto,_ pensó Yurio. _Aunque no me lo pidieras, terminaría volviendo a ti para contártelo todo._

 _Y seguramente pedir consejos._

El ruso no podía negarlo: Extrañaba a su gran amiga. Pero le alegraba haberle conocido, aún si sus países estuviesen a demasiados kilómetros de distancia, los lenguajes fueran diferentes y también las costumbres.

No le importaba. Sí, consideraba a Otabek su primer amigo… pero Yuuko jamás iba a dejar de ser su primera amiga.

Y agradecía constante e internamente al Katsudon por eso.

Porque conocerle a él le llevó a otra serie de encuentros maravillosos.

Pero nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

Yuuko, por su parte, no tenía necesidad de escuchar esas confesiones en voz alta. Ya había llegado a ese maravilloso punto de la amistad donde incluso se puede interpretar la forma de escribir.

 _Sin importar la distancia._


	10. Llamas gemelas

**Cien años pasan muy rápido.**

 _Habría jurado que le amaría para siempre._

* * *

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir los sentimientos que había tenido por Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yuri Plisetsky diría "tormentosos".

En su momento, habría estado más que dispuesto a soportarlos eternamente, sin importar el dolor que viniesen con ellos. Pero no soportaba la idea de perderle de vista, aún si eso implicase tener que toparse cada dos por tres con una nueva fotografía del canadiense siendo cariñoso con cualquier chica.

Pero Yuri no tenía derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada.

 _Después de todo… No somos nada._

Se decían "te amo", pero no tenían contacto durante más de cuatro meses. Y no pasaba de ahí: Si alguien les preguntase cuál era su relación, ninguno diría jamás "pareja".

Y vaya que Yuri deseaba decirlo. Con todas sus fuerzas. Gritarlo a cualquiera dispuesto a escucharle, y también a quien no.

Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo mientras el mayor no lo dijera.

¿Lo peor? El tampoco se atrevía a preguntar "¿qué somos?". Porque tenía miedo a la respuesta. Terror que se transformaba en sumisión, en comprender todo y no quejarse de nada.

En evitar molestar al otro con mensajes o llamadas ocasionales.

En creer que eventualmente estarían juntos pese a todo lo que Yuri catalogaba mentalmente de "injusto".

Porque sí, le parecía injusto no recibir felicitaciones en su cumpleaños o en San Valentín. Muchas veces ni siquiera en Año Nuevo, cuando él podría desvivirse escribiendo mensajes de tamaño kilométrico al otro.

…Incluso pese a que en Rusia no celebraban la navidad, nunca fallaba en mandar al canadiense un mensaje en esa fecha.

Si tenía suerte, recibiría un mensaje de tres renglones. Cuando no, "gracias" y algunos cuantos emoticones.

 _Estúpidos emoticones._

Pero no alzaría la voz. Nunca. Ni en las escasas conversaciones telefónicas que tenían, siempre iniciadas por el menor de los dos.

Respondería "te amo" si el otro lo decía primero, o buscaría maneras de recordarle que estaría esperando por él siempre.

Esos momentos eran su escasa felicidad. JJ siempre era dulce cuando sólo tenían sus voces para comunicarse: _Pronto estaremos juntos. Iré a verte. Te amo. Eres el único a quien amo. Te seré fiel por siempre. No puedo amar a nadie más. Eres la primera persona de quien me he enamorado._

 _Quiero vivir contigo._

Yuri no podía más que creer en esas palabras que resonaban durante días en sus oídos, hasta que como una droga, el efecto pasaba y quedaba sintiéndose miserable.

Extrañando al otro. Anhelando su presencia, envidiando a las parejas que veía pasar por las calles.

El ruso era consciente de los sentimientos negativos que iban creciendo a la par del amor que juraba profesar por el canadiense. A veces sentía miedo, a veces se sorprendía de sí mismo.

A veces simplemente se dejaba consumir.

Pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, si era por JJ.

Aunque de vez en cuando un pensamiento intruso cruzase su mente con la intención de poner a prueba su determinación.

 _¿De verdad es amor?_

* * *

El tiempo seguía corriendo, y Yuri seguía esperando que las promesas se vieran cumplidas. Pero nunca se les había asignado una fecha límite, así que bien podrían volverse realidad al día siguiente o en un siglo después.

Parecía que JJ tenía toda la intención de cumplirlas dentro de dos siglos.

El dolor era cada vez más difícil de soportar, puesto que las conversaciones se volvieron todavía más escasas.

 _"Perdón, tengo entrenamiento"._

 _"Yo también tengo"_ hubiera querido responder. Pero se mordía el labio y decía " _vale, yo comprendo"_.

Se volvió más manso que un gato doméstico.

Estaba a milímetros de transformarse más bien en un perrito faldero.

Y probablemente lo habría consentido, si no hubiera sido por un nuevo encuentro.

* * *

Cuando Yuri finalmente abrió los ojos, comenzó a odiar aquello en que se había convertido. Se había modificado para transformarse en alguien que gustase a JJ, sin éxito hasta donde él podía decirlo.

Y entonces, comenzó a generar rencor. Molestia hacia una persona que en otra época había jurado amar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Quién diría que una "eternidad" pasaría tan pronto?

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo hundiéndose más ahí. Un joven kazajo le extendió la mano, y si bien dubitativo al principio, el ruso decidió aceptarla.

Con ello, también aceptó a la versión de sí mismo que creyó fabricada únicamente para el bien de JJ. Dejó de odiarse.

Comenzó a amar de verdad, comenzando por sí mismo.

Y un día, se atrevió a llamar a JJ.

– Tu voz suena más alegre.

Yuri sonrió. En efecto, él se sentía más alegre. – Me siento más alegre.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Inhaló y exhaló antes de responder. – He roto nuestra promesa. – Silencio. Sonrió con tristeza. _Seguro ni la recuerda._ – Me he enamorado de alguien más.

Sorprendentemente, la voz ajena sonó alegre cuando después de unos segundos volvió a hablar. – Y, ¿cómo te va con eso?

A Yuri no le sorprendió. – Somos amigos, y con eso me basta.

– Ojalá y te vaya bien. – El rubio creyó percibir un tinte de dolor en la voz de su interlocutor, y su "yo" que siempre amaría a JJ se agitó en su interior.

Pero su "yo" actual sólo pudo sonreír con nostalgia. Ya no podía odiarse, puesto que todo aquello le había transformado en quien era en ese momento. – Gracias.

Tras unos instantes, en su oído sólo sonaba el timbre que indicaba el final de una llamada.

 _En otra época, esa duda habría sido suficiente para detenerme._

– ¿Yura? ¿Todo en orden?

Otabek se había aproximado a él por detrás, por lo que el aludido dio un brinco de sorpresa, antes de voltear hacia su amigo y sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

– Está perfecto. – Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, y se colgó del brazo del kazajo mientras sonreía. – ¡Vamos por pirozhkis!

Otabek correspondió a la sonrisa. – Eres tan consentido como un gato.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Falso tono de molestia y reto, que sabía sería respondido con una risa.

– Claro que no. Aunque me recuerdas más a un tigre.

Yuri sonrió, de una manera que años atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado capaz.

* * *

 ** _10 años después._**

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky vio en la distancia a Jean Jacques Leroy, tuvo ganas de llorar, por la simple razón de que iba en compañía de una hermosa mujer.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas que buscaban salir desesperadamente no eran ocasionadas por la tristeza.

Estaban compuestas totalmente de alegría.

Acomodó su mano, que iba entrelazada a la de Otabek, e impregnó su caminar de decisión mientras continuaba su camino, ruta que inevitablemente debería cruzarse con la pareja contraria.

Cuando esto sucedió, JJ y Yuri se detuvieron para mirarse fijamente durante un breve segundo.

Después, el mayor habló.

– Oh, Isabella, hay que ser corteses. Dejemos pasar primero a la señorita. – Sonrisa desdeñosa, deje de burla.

Yuri correspondió, imitando el acento burlón. – Quita de en medio, idiota.

Para sus acompañantes, el intercambio lució agresivo. Pero ellos, que a pesar de todo, aún podían leer los ojos ajenos, comprendieron el mensaje disfrazado bajo las palabras ofensivas.

 _Gracias. Por ser feliz, y por enseñarme a ser dichoso también._


	11. AU de reencarnación

**De sueños y sus (aparentes) incoherencias.**

En sus sueños, Emil podía ver siempre la misma figura.

Los escenarios variaban constantemente: A veces eran paisajes conocidos, en otras ocasiones lugares que nunca había visto. Pero los paisajes poco importaban. Lo realmente importante, era la silueta que siempre aparecía, acompañándole.

Cuando despertaba, no podía recordar rostro, estatura o género de la persona, pero en su corazón comprendía que esta era sólo una.

Comenzó a verle a los quince años, y desde entonces se transformó en algo recurrente durante las noches donde podía descansar.

Al principio, le pareció extraño. _¿Quién era el ser humano misterioso?_ Buscaba entre la multitud casi desesperadamente a alguien que se pareciese, aún si ni él era capaz de recordar detalles del aspecto físico.

Los años siguieron pasando, y se fue acostumbrando.

Cuando ya estaba comenzando a rendirse, un elemento nuevo se añadió a los ahora comunes sueños: Una canción. Música que provocaba recordar la era donde los caballeros abundaban y la muerte llegaba a tempranas edades.

Una época pintoresca y cargada de tristeza a la vez.

De hecho, a Emil Nekola no le gustaba la época medieval. Cuando tenía que investigar al respecto debido a trabajos escolares, lo sufría. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de "El señor de los anillos" sinceramente, y había intentado ver la saga muchas veces.

No lograba pasar más allá de los dos primeros minutos del primer filme antes de optar por comenzar a ver cualquier otra cosa, preferentemente de ciencia ficción.

Aunque todo aquello que no tuviera relación alguna con el medievo sería siempre bienvenido.

* * *

No comprendía por qué había terminado ahí.

En ese específico asiento dentro de ese específico teatro ese específico día en esa específica puesta en escena.

Nunca había sido muy afín al teatro. Conocía los clásicos, pero nunca se había interesado en obras desconocidas u historias originales.

Pero tampoco podía decir "no" si sus amigos se mostraban ansiosos por ir,

Tramposamente, nadie le había informado la premisa. Sólo le habían dicho "¡Vayamos juntos al teatro! Se estrenará una pieza que luce interesante, y ya tenemos los boletos".

Él sólo pudo decir "vale" y mostrar una gran sonrisa. Después de todo, quería mucho a su grupo de amigos, y cualquier oportunidad de pasar momentos agradables no debería ser desperdiciada.

Pero cuando las luces se apagaron y trompetas comenzaron a sonar, un breve _"me vengaré"_ cruzó su mente, antes de reír con suavidad, acomodarse en su asiento, y soltar un suspiro.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación le dejó completamente desconcertado.

El telón se abrió, y en el escenario surgió una figura tan gallarda que de no estar consciente sobre la fecha de ese día, Emil hubiera podido jurar que estaba ante la presencia de un auténtico caballero.

Eso no fue lo más impactante, sin embargo: Conforme el actor se desenvolvía en su papel, Emil comenzó a ver imágenes de sueños pasados sobrepuestas en la realidad de ese momento.

Cuando se dio cuenta, aquel hombre desconocido actuaba una escena que tenía su muerte como protagonista, y sufrimiento nunca experimentado se apoderó de toda la existencia del rubio. Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas, y todo aquel que llegó a posar su mirada sobre él pensaba que simplemente había sido conmovido por la actuación que tenía lugar en ese pequeño teatro.

Sintió el impulso de lanzarse fuera de la zona de espectadores y arrojarse sobre el cuerpo moreno que había quedado desplomado sobre el suelo del foro.

* * *

Al terminar la función, se separó del grupo de asistentes que buscaban salir por las puertas designadas, y se escabulló tras bambalinas, donde esperaba encontrar los camerinos de quienes habían actuado ese día.

Sólo encontró unos cuantas habitaciones ligeramente destartaladas donde los involucrados en la función reían, se abrazaban y cambiaban sus atuendos como si el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir.

Por ello, la presencia del intruso inmediatamente les alertó, y estuvieron a punto de pedirle que se retirase, sino hubiese sido porque una figura morena les detuvo diciendo "es para mí".

Cuando todos dejaron de prestar atención al más alto, Emil clavó su mirada en la ajena, y sonrió ampliamente.

El contrario negó la cabeza, apoyó las manos en sus caderas, suspiró y sonrió. – Te tardaste, idiota.

– Perdóname, Mickey.


	12. Amor conyugal

**Amor y vida a los 40 años.**

Durante mucho tiempo, los matrimonios sólo eran un tipo de contrato que permitían a dos personas tener acceso a los bienes de la otra siempre y cuando cumpliesen con un acuerdo:

Crear "familia".

El amor podía o no darse dentro de la ecuación. Si ocurría, excelente, si no, no quedaba mucho por hacer a excepción de mantener aventuras y engaños.

 _Que maravilloso mundo el actual,_ solía pensar Viktor constantemente. Si bien aún existían matrimonios arreglados, él había contado con el privilegio de elegir con quién pasaría el resto de su vida.

O más bien, había sido elegido.

* * *

Contra el tiempo es imposible luchar. Inevitablemente dejará sus marcas en todos los seres humanos, sean estas físicas o emocionales. Arrugas por sonreír, cicatrices que no se desvanecen, pero que sirven como recordatorios de diversos momentos de la vida; nostalgia y memorias que se reviven tras los párpados de vez en vez al cerrarlos.

Muchos tienen, sin embargo, miedo a envejecer. Con la edad vienen compromisos, y el mundo actual no permite que muchas cosas duren para siempre. Todo se vuelve instantáneo, fugaz.

Muchas relaciones, también. Después de todo, ¿se puede hablar de un "para siempre" cuando ni siquiera existe una certeza de lo que ocurrirá el día siguiente, la semana próxima o dentro de un año? Ser fiel a una sola creencia parece irreverente si todo se mantiene en un flujo constante.

Viktor Nikiforov solía pensar de esa manera en su juventud. Lo único que consideraba tangible era su habilidad en el patinaje, y era bastante consciente sobre el tiempo límite que esta poseía. Por eso se dedicaba a mejorar día tras día, siendo su prioridad el sorprender a la audiencia con cada presentación.

Algún día eso ya no sería posible, pero hasta que ese momento llegara, debía volverse fuerte.

Aún si esa fortaleza estaba sustentada en su soledad.

Posiblemente la persona más sorprendida de que él decidiese permanecer con Yuuri Katsuki _sin importar que la muerte les separase_ hubiese sido su yo de 24 años.

Que siguiese al lado de la misma persona incluso a sus 40 años también habría resultado impactante para su yo de 15 años.

Ya ni se mencione lo confundido que su yo de 10 se habría sentido al verse completamente amado por alguien que le veía simplemente como Viktor Nikiforov.

13 años le parecían muy poco al ruso, quien ya deseaba con todas sus fuerzas extender más el tiempo de ambos en la tierra si eso implicaba nuevas sorpresas cada día.

Es cierto, quizá el corazón ya no le latía con la misma fuerza cuando veía a Yuuri comparado al redoblar que dicho músculo llevó a cabo una noche en Sochi, muchos años atrás.

Pero eso no significaba que la intensidad de sus sentimientos hubiese disminuido.

Era más bien sinónimo de lo mucho que habían evolucionado.

A cambio, sentimientos cálidos y suaves le envolvían cada vez que abría los ojos en la mañana y se encontraba con el rostro aún durmiente del japonés.

Deseos de proteger la cotidianeidad (sí, esa que muchos desprecian pero es la que más valía guarda) nacían en ese momento, aumentaban con el desayuno, y para el momento de cenar Viktor sólo deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese.

Cuando esto no ocurría, suspiraba y sonreía.

El mañana siempre vendría, y estaba seguro que Yuuri aparecería en él también.

No daba eso por sentado, pero sí se permitía ser certero.

* * *

Con el pasar de los años, ambos se habían vuelto mucho más gentiles. Por supuesto, en ocasiones reñían por pequeñeces, pero esto sólo les hacía aprender y respetar más a su compañero, aún si el contrario les llegaba a sacar de quicio con pequeñas manías.

Sin embargo, eventualmente, llegaron a un punto medio. Ese equilibrio donde pedían y cedían de manera equitativa, y que eventualmente provocó que Phichit y los demás hiciesen comentarios constantes similares a "no puedo creer que sigan juntos. ¿Cómo se aguantan? Parecen igual de enamorados a como lo estaban hace tantos años. ¿Qué no dicen que quien más pronto se casa, más pronto se amarga? ".

 _El secreto,_ pensaban ambos mientras entrelazaban sus dedos con los ajenos, sonriendo, _es no tener secreto._

Se limitaban a amar y respetar. A escuchar y hablar. A conocer y dejarse conocerse.

A vivir.

A entregarse completamente en todos los aspectos.

A pensar todos los días _¿qué hice para merecer a esta persona? ¿qué puedo hacer para merecerla siempre?_

Y actuar en base a las respuestas.

Viktor fue la primera persona a la que Yuuri quiso aferrarse…

Pero Yuuri también fue el primero a quien Viktor jamás quiso perder.

* * *

" _Buenos días, señor de Katsuki"._

 _"Buenos días, señor de Nikoforov"._


	13. Amor no correspondido

**Pero sin arrepentimientos.**

Cuando niño, Minami había soñado en poder competir al mismo nivel de Yuuri Katsuki.

Al llegar a la adolescencia, esperaba poder superarlo (tanto en estatura como en éxitos).

Al cumplir los 25, sus expectativas eran completamente diferentes.

Y completamente inalcanzables.

Demasiado tarde había descubierto que su admiración se había transformado en afecto, afecto que eventualmente comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis de la cual brotó un sentimiento dulce y bello, a la vez que tirano y cruel.

"Amor".

Uno que no llegaría jamás a ningún lado, a pesar de verse alimentado constantemente. Bastaba un "hola" del mayor para mandar su corazón a mil por hora, y cualquier otro contacto le ponía en riesgo de dejar de funcionar.

Ni con la llegada de la madurez podía desarrollar inmunidad ante los encantos del mayor, quien visto a través de sus ojos sólo se volvía más encantador cada día que pasaba.

Más refinado, más fuerte, más gentil.

Más fácil de ser amado.

 _Después de todo, dicen que las personas lucen más enamoradas cuando están enamoradas._

Su corazón se descomponía en dos facciones diferentes que luchaban constantemente entre sí. Una gritaba que amaría por siempre a Yuuri Katsuki, contra viento y marea. Incluso clamaba ser capaz de robar su afecto en cualquier momento.

La otra, era la racional.

Esa que susurraba con suavidad "es imposible. Él ya es feliz".

Volverse más alto, más atractivo, más fuerte había sido completamente inútil. Cierto era que sus fans habían aumentado considerablemente desde que dio el famoso "estirón" y dejó atrás su encanto infantil para mostrarse como un gallardo joven, pero le resultaba irrelevante.

 _¿Cuál es el punto, si solamente él no me ama?_

Pero se mantenía leal. Muchos de sus conocidos optaban por salir con otras personas cuando sus sentimientos se veían rechazados, disfrutar de "otros peces en el mar".

Él jamás. Rechazó muchas confesiones, rompió otros tantos corazones, secó algunas cuantas lágrimas. Pero nunca se atrevió siquiera a intentar buscar a otra persona en quien verter las emociones que le inundaban dolorosamente por no contar con un lugar a donde ir.

Prefería soportar todo eso en silencio, pues la simple idea de no poder ver más las sonrisas de Yuuri o recibir sus "¡esfuérzate!" provocaban que la respiración le fallase.

Incluso, solía decirse, prefería ver a Viktor y a Yuuri siendo afectuosos en público si eso significaba que podría seguir contemplando al segundo de manera indefinida.

Se debatía entre el agape y el eros. Por una parte quería amar sin esperar nada a cambio, alegrándose con cada sonrisa de amor que se dibujaba en la sonrisa del mayor, desear sinceramente que la felicidad le durase para siempre.

Por otro, soñaba con ser él quien dejaba marcas en la piel ajena. Quien besase a Yuuri con afecto y deseo.

Quien fuera correspondido.

Pero jamás lo sería, y él lo sabía.

 _Está bien,_ se recordaba cuando la sonrisa que su compatriota le mostraba se veía opacada por la dirigida al ruso. _Está bien._

Jamás se atrevería a desear no albergar amor hacia Yuuri. Ese sentimiento le había impulsado todos los días hasta donde podía recordar a superarse constantemente, y no podía imaginarse la vida sin ese sentimiento.

A pesar de todo, le llenaba.

Por más doloroso que fuese.

– Minami, nunca te he visto inmerso en escándalos, a pesar de que te has vuelto un soltero codiciado. ¡Eres un joven modelo!

 _Me metería en cualquier escándalo si te involucrase a ti._

– Sólo sigo tu ejemplo, Yuuri.

 _No quiero decepcionarte._

– Vamos, me pones en un pedestal muy alto.

 _Nada que no te merezcas._

– Por eso eres el ídolo de Japón, Yuuri. ¡Eres muy humilde!

 _Por eso te amo tanto, Yuuri._


	14. Día de San Valentín

**Sin cenas elegantes o regalos costosos.**

 ** _De Otabek y Yurio._**

Ni Otabek ni Yurio jamás se habían preocupado por el 14 de febrero. Veían la fecha pasar sin pena ni gloria, y si acaso Yuri pasaba por los supermercados el día 15 para abastecerse del chocolate que no se había vendido antes del festejo y por tanto era posible conseguirlo a precios baratos.

Pero de ahí en fuera, no otorgaban mayor importancia.

Hasta que llegó el primer febrero desde que se conocieron.

En realidad, no planearon nada más que verse. Después de todo, su relación no pasaba de la "amistad", y lo que generalmente la gente decidía celebrar durante la fecha era el amor rosa y cursi, ese que se representa con corazones color rojo, se adorna con globos y rosas e imprime cientos de tarjetas que pueden encontrarse en tiendas departamentales.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuri y Otabek se encontraron en el punto acordado y notaron que ambos cargaban con materia prima para preparar chocolate comenzaron a reír, antes de entrelazar sus brazos y caminar en dirección al apartamento del ruso.

Sobra decir que ninguno jamás había preparado ningún tipo de postre, y la cocina terminó luciendo como un campo de batalla donde por poco perdieron la guerra contra el chocolate.

Ni siquiera necesitaron probar las tabletas en forma de gatos y tigres que no perecieron en el intento para saber que todo había valido la pena.

Desde que comenzaron a colocar sobre la mesa de la cocina los ingredientes que habían conseguido, juntos, al ritmo de la música que Otabek había seleccionado previamente y almacenado en una lista de reproducción llamada "De Yura y Beka", ya se sentían infinitamente alegres.

No acostumbraban cocinar cuando se encontraban solos. Preparar comidas individuales muchas veces les daba pereza, un bonito eufemismo para disfrazar que en realidad les generaba cierto grado de tristeza el hacerlo.

Pero preparar algo en compañía del otro, con la intención de que el acompañante pueda disfrutar el platillo en el que vertió todo el corazón… No estaba nada mal.

Aún si el chocolate sabía un poco amargo.

– Siempre podemos intentar el próximo año, Yura.

La promesa a largo plazo tomó por sorpresa al menor, quien no pudo más que asentir mientras terminaba de pasar el chocolate que Otabek había creado para él: Una tablilla con forma de cabeza de tigre.

El silencio no tuvo tiempo de volverse incómodo, porque el joven de cabellos dorados sonrió con los labios manchados de dulce de una manera tan amplia que al kazajo se le olvidó respirar por un momento. – ¡Ya verás que el próximo año nos quedará mejor!

Otabek se juró silenciosamente que protegería el mirar que ahora se le dirigía.

 _La mirada inolvidable del soldado más determinado y puro del mundo._

* * *

 ** _De Mila y Sara._**

Mila estuvo a punto de explotar cuando por quinta vez consecutiva en ese día, un par de jóvenes habían intentado tener una conquista de último minuto para San Valentín.

El problema no era la obvia desesperación de todos aquellos hombres (usualmente le divertía en sobremanera), sino que intentasen conquistar específicamente a ella y Sara.

En su cita. Su esperada cita tras más de cuatro meses de no haber tenido más contacto que mensajes de texto, fotografías constantes y ocasionales llamadas.

Es cierto, quizá no fue con un itinerario bien planeado, pero eso se debía a que ambas preferían ser espontáneas. Nada fríamente calculado, mientras pudiesen estar juntas, no habría problema.

Disfrutar de las cosas que otras parejas hacían de manera cotidiana era un pequeño tesoro para ambas, dada la rareza que estas poseían en sus circunstancias: Tomarse de la mano, caminar por una plaza pública, descansar en algún café pintoresco, ir al cine, o simplemente pasar el día en un sofá. Platicar de tonterías y cosas importantes, reír de manera estridente y sin ataduras, hasta que el maquillaje se corriera por culpa de las lágrimas involuntarias… Conocerse más.

Mirar los ojos ajenos y creer con total convicción que ningún otro par en la tierra sería capaz de superarlos en belleza.

Así que cuando un sexto par de chicos mostraron desde lejos querer acercarse a ellas, ambas entrelazaron con mayor fuerza sus manos, disminuyeron la distancia entre sus cuerpos y se abrazaron por los costados posesivamente mientras con la mirada mandaban un mensaje claro: "NO. SE. ACERQUEN."

Al notar que el uso de su lenguaje corporal había resultado efectivo, voltearon para mirarse y sonreír, sin dejar de abrazarse.

– Quizá, para la próxima, debería utilizar una playera que diga "Lo siento chicos, me gustan las chicas". – Suspiró exageradamente Mila, mientras dejaba caer su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

– En ese caso, – Respondió Sara, sonriendo a la par que alzaba una mano para acariciar mechones de cabello pelirrojo. – yo puedo utilizar una que diga "yo soy una chica".

* * *

 ** _De Seung Gil y Phichit._**

Phichit no necesitaba de ningún tipo de regalo o plan especial para saber que era amado por el coreano.

Al inicio de su relación, le había costado aprender a descifrar los gestos ajenos, tan similares entre sí. Y si además a la ecuación se añadía la mala resolución que poseían las cámaras integradas en equipos de computación portátil, definitivamente fue toda una hazaña para el tailandés.

Pero no se rindió. Su perseverancia dio frutos cuando pudo descifrar ciertos movimientos de cejas, de manos, del mirar.

Muchos creían a Seung Gil alguien sin sentimientos, y Phichit no iba a ser quien les revelara la verdad. Le agradaba ser el único capaz de recibir y comprender las emociones del de tez blanca, así que mientras le preguntaba "¿cómo puedes estar con alguien que es más robot que humano, Phichit?" él sólo sonreía amplia y misteriosamente.

Así que cuando recibió una caja de chocolates desde Corea mientras sostenía una vídeo llamada vía Skype con Seung Gil, sus propias emociones le traicionaron y comenzó a llorar mientras reía sin parar.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, pudo contemplar una expresión que nunca había imaginado, ni siquiera en los sueños más dulces con que su mente le consolaba en las noches donde no podía ver a la persona de quien se había enamorado irremediablemente:

Una expresión que irradiaba tanto amor, capaz de cegar a cualquiera que la mirase directamente.

– Feliz San Valentín, Phichit.

A duras penas pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara nuevamente. – Feliz San Valentín, Seung Gil.

 _Maldita sea la distancia,_ fue lo que pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.


End file.
